


Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone had caught onto the budding relationship between Jaskier and Geralt, everyone but Jaskiers parents. As they approached their two year anniversary, Geralt finally gained the opportunity to meet the bards parents and what an eventful meeting it was...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 78





	Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

Fear was not a scent Geralt associated with Jaskier.

When Geralt thought of Jaskiers scent he would think of mead, the sweet smell of his cologne and wet ink. Pleasant and comforting smells, that were welcomed, rather than the typical anger and resentment he would often notice when around villagers and eldermen. So when the duo approached the Lettenhove estate and the bitter stench of fear reeked off Jaskier, Geralt was concerned. As they neared the gate, Geralt pulled Roach back and stopped her. Jaskier took a few more steps forward before stopping and turning back to the Witcher. He titled his head and furrowed his brows a little, "Why did you stop?"

"You're scared." Geralt replied, Jaskier chuckled and shook his head, "Me? Scared? Why would I be scared?" He rambled.

Geralt climbed down of Roach and approached Jaskier, taking his hands in his own. Jaskier let out a deep breath and lowered his head and leaned in against Geralt, "It's not too late to turn back, we could reach that town we passed by sundown." Geralt muttered.

Jaskier shook his head looked back up at Geralt, "No, No. I can't put this off anymore."

Geralt nodded his head and pulled Jaskier into a warm embrace. Jaskier had rarely spoken if his parents during their many years on the road. Geralt didn't really question him much on the matter because he had assumed they had been lost in one of the countless wars or famines that often plagued the realms. However, as the duo grew more comfortable in each others company, Jaskier had begun to tell the Witcher a little of his parents. He knew very little of them. Geralt knew they were both alive and expressed disappointment of their sons career choice and that summarized his knowledge of them.

Jaskier pulled away from Geralt slowly and placed his hand on his cheek, "We should get going, they're not very patient people."

Jaskiers parents had one of the servants greet the duo at the door and lead them up to their rooms. Fortunately, their rooms were right beside each other. Once Geralt was assured the cost was clear, he slipped out of his room and into Jaskiers. It wasn't surprising that the room Jaskier was staying in was his childhood bedroom. It was exactly what Geralt would have expected from the bard. Old writing sheets scattered across the floor and his desk, countless books stacked on shelves and tucked under his bed along with instruments in every corner. Jaskier was sat on his bed, stuck in a daze. Geralt cleared his throat loudly and shuffled towards him. Jaskier looked up and offered Geralt a weak smile, which he returned. He sat down on the bed beside him and allowed the bard to rest his head on his lap. Jaskiers mind was racing with a million thoughts and he couldn't focus on any. Geralt stroked his fingers through Jaskiers hair slowly, "The woman said something about dinner, maybe we should clean up and head down?"

Jaskier nodded his head and sat up, "We probably should."

"What's on your mind?" Geralt asked, trying to examine Jaskiers face. The bard was one of the easiest people to read. He was one of those people who wore their emotions on their face but even Geralt was struggling to tell how he felt, "The meal, how will I tell them about us, how will they react..."

Geralt kissed Jaskiers cheeky gently, "You don't have to tell them."

"No, no, I do. Not for them, but for me." Geralt nodded his head in agreement. He knew how daunting it could be to tell someone about how you felt, especially when you were unsure of what their reaction maybe. When he first told the other Witchers he was expecting to be thrown from the keep and shunned into isolation from Vesemir and Lambert, especially Lambert. Eskel, he was never sure. He was relieved when they all had been understanding towards him and Jaskiers partnership. Geralt could only hoped that Jaskiers parents responded the same. He understood the need to tell people, even if the reaction solicited was not what you wanted. He patted Jaskiers leg and went back to his own room to change out of his armor and into something more, dinner appropriate. He tugged on a shirt that was provided to him, it was slightly too small but he was better than his blood matted armor.

He left his room again and knocked on Jasiers door gently, he heard a soft hum and entered. Jaskier was rubbing his colonge on his neck and smiled at Geralt, "That shirt is just..."

"Don't say it." Geralt grumbled. The smell of Jaskiers cologne nearly masked the smell of fear, but the bitter smell broke through. Jaskier chuckled and strutted over to Geralt, rubbing his hands over his chest, "You ready to head down, big guy?"

The duo headed to the main hall of the estate together, Geralt just behind Jaskier, trying not to bring any attention to them. When they entered the hall, numerous servants were racing about, preparing for their meal. Jaskier was quickly pulled away from Geralt as some of the servants recognized the young Pankratz. Geralt walked around the hall by himself, examining the decor. All over the walls were paintings of what Geralt assumed to be senior members of their family. Towards the end of one of the walls there was an empty space. Something had been hung here for quite sometime before hand as the outline from the dust still remained. Under the empty space there was a sign which had been scrapped away, all but the letter 'J'. Geralt hadn't notice Jaskier come up from behind him, "What are you looking at?"

"Something was hung here." Geralt whispered. Jaskier patted his back, causing the Witcher to divert his attention to him, "Probably an old portrait of a great-uncle of mine. They're coming down now, so we should get seated."

At the table, the two boys were cared for by the servants. It was rare that either of them had been treated as such. The only way this would happen would be if Geralt landed a contract from a noble or Count and he could never really enjoy himself. He would spend the evening watching over the party or patrolling the outskirts of their estates. He couldn't complain, it was work, just boring. Geralt was pulled out of his trail of thoughts with Jaskier nudging him under the table. He turned to him before looking forward and seeing the grand doors to the hall open.

A couple entered, arm in arm and approached the table steadily. Geralt and Jaskier both stood up in sync, Jaskier moved towards his parents and greeted his mother with a hug and his father with a flimsy handshake. When they reached the table, Geralt reached over and shook both their hands. Jaskiers father had a more hardened appearence than his son. His dark hair had greyed at the roots and his age was evident on his face. His mothers features where softer but he still felt cold towards her. He had to stop himself from scrunching his face at the stench of hatred that radiated from them. Jaskier pushed in their seats before rushing back to his own beside Geralt. 

"So nice of you to join us Julian, and to bring your friend..."His father trailed, furrowing his brow a little, his hand waving in a small circle.

"Geralt." Jaskier finished, gazing over and the Witcher and providing him a small smile, "Yes, Gerald."

Geralt bit his bottom lip and lowered his head, it was painfully clear to him already why Jaskier didn't talk about his parents. The maids began to bring the starters out to the table, providing a temporary excuse for the painful silence between the group.

"So, Julian, what are you doing for work?" His mother asked with a condescending tone. Geralt could hear the bards heart beating against his chest rapidly, "Em, I-I have been playing songs at taverns and inns, I have even played a few shows in front of nobles." Jaskier stuttered.

Jaskiers mother scoffed a little before taking a sip from her soup. Jaskier sunk back into his chair a little further and gazed down at his food. Geralt nudged Jaskier hand under the table with his own and tied his pinky around his. Jaskier didn't look over at Geralt but a small smile formed at the edge of his lips, "How long till you give up that childish dream and pursue something more, practical?" His father asked.

Jaskier sat up a little, "It is practical. Sure, it is not what you may have envisioned but it gets me by and I enjoy it." He replied calmly. Jaskiers father didn't respond, instead he waved over the maids to clear the table and bring out the main course for the evening.

Jaskier looked over at Geralt and shook his head. He was beyond nervous right now. Should he just say it outright? What is the worst that could happen after all? They could chase Jaskier and Geralt out of their estate and never talk to him again, which wouldn't particularly bother him since they barely spoke as it is. Maybe they would hurt Geralt? Jaskiers thoughts began to spiral into a deeper hole until he was interrupted by his father asking him another question, "So Julian, any girls caught your eye while on the road?"

Jaskier bit his lip and looked up at his father before glancing over at Geralt, "Actually-"

"There is one? Oh Julian, do tell us her name? Why didn't you bring her instead?" His mother interrupted. Jaskier flinched and turned his face away. His mother had been desperate for grandchildren. Jaskier knew she just wanted security that the family estate would be safe once she and her husband passed, but it didn't mean it didn't bother him every time she would ask. Geralt looked over at Jaskier and held his breath, Jaskier heart was beating faster than ever and he was nearly sure his parents could smell the fear off him. Jaskier took Geralts whole hand in his and raised it onto the table, "Actually, that is why I brought Geralt..."

The room fell deadly silent. Jaskiers parents stared at their hands. Jaskier felt as if he was going to pass out from nerves. He couldn't believe he just did that. Did he do it? Was he still daydreaming? He looked at his parents who were just staring at each other, their faces emotionless, "How long, have you two..?" His mother asked.

"Two years in a few weeks." Geralt replied. His mothers face went pale and her expression dropped. She quickly excused herself from the table and raced out of the room. Jaskiers father cleared his throat and stood up, "I want you two out of my home, I'll have one of the maids bring your belongings to you outside the gate."

"Father, please." Jaskier croaked, standing up and reaching over the table, his hand clasping onto his fathers jacket. He shook of his sons hand and scrunched his face, "Let go of me, and I'm not your father. Not anymore. I won't have you two freaks ruining our family name."

Jaskiers father stormed out of the room and followed his wife. Jaskier rested his hands on the table and leaned over. Geralt stood up and wrapped his arm around his waist, "Come on, we should go."

Jaskier sniffled and nodded his head, pulling Geralts arm off him and marching ahead out the door. Geralt trailed behind him, following him out of the estate where their stuff had been dumped on the path. Jaskier cursed under his breath and shoveled it all into his arm before fixing it carefully onto Roach. Geralt insisted Jaskier ride Roach away from the estate and the pair walked in an uncomfortable silence into the sunset. Jaskier knew he should have just kept his mouth shut. Had he not said it so early, maybe he and Geralt would have had somewhere warm to spend the night. Jaskier wiped his eyes and leaned down onto Roach, resting his head against her mane.

As the darkness took over the sky, Geralt stopped Roach and began to set up camp near the roadside. Jaskier had dozed off on the horse and he tried his best not to disturb him, failing might he add. Jaskier slowly stirred awake as Geralt lit the fire with Igni, causing its warm flames to illuminate the surrounding area. Jaskier climbed off Roach and sat down against a tree behind Geralt. Geralt turned around and scooted closer to him, embracing the bard in his arms. Jaskier leaned into Geralt burying his head into his chest, small sobs slowly escaping his lips. Geralt took a deep breath and gently rocked Jaskier, his hand moving up to support the bards neck.

"I'm sorry." Jaskier muttered between cries to Geralt, trying to calm himself down. Geralt shook his head, "Don't apologize, there's no need."

Jaskier moved his head down to Geralts lap and rested his face against his stomach, wrapping his own arms around the Witchers torso. He should have known better than to tell them. He knew that was going to happen but some voice in the back of his head kept saying, 'what if they don't?'. He should have listened to his gut and just spew out the typical routine of some college girl who he pumped into, but he didn't. He didn't. It pained him more than he expected it too. He was use to the idea of his parents never talking to him because of his profession, but something about who he loved her so much more. He felt as if he had just been stabbed and the attacker was slowly pushing the knife further into his chest while gently twisting it.

"We're not freaks." Jaskier mumbled into Geralt. Geralt raised his brow, "Of course you're not Jas. Your father was just being unreasonable." Jaskier looked up at Geralt.

" _We're_ not. Both of us. They-They just don't get it." He rambled.

"It, it just hurts. So bad, Geralt." Geralt pulled Jaskier closer to him, raising his knees up to bring Jaskier to his chest height. He leaned in and rested his head on the bards, "I know it does. But think of everyone who cares for you."

Geralt lifted up Jaskiers head so he could see his eyes. It was dark but he could see the tear stains down his cheeks and the swelling under his eyes, "I love you, so much. So does Ciri, Zoltan, Eskel, hell, you've even wooed Lambert somehow."

Jaskier chuckled and held his hand against Geralts, which was cupping his face. Geralt grew warm inside seeing Jaskier smile. He leaned in close and kissed his forehead gently. Jaskier pulled his head down and softly kissed Geralts lips, "I love you, too."


End file.
